Referring to FIG. 1A, there is shown a wristwatch radio 10 having a known antenna system. The antenna system includes a a first loop antenna 16 mounted on the wrist band and a second loop antenna 18 attached to the radio housing 12. The direction of the H field is along the axis of the helix and the direction of the E field is orthogonal to the plane of the front face of the wristwatch radio 10. The two loop antennas are oriented perpendicular from each other so that the radio receives E and H field signals in different orientations.
Referring to FIG. 1B there is shown an exploded view of the loop antenna 18 of the of the antenna system of FIG. 1A. The second loop antenna includes a conductive helix 21 wrapped around a ferrite core 19. The direction of the H field is indicated by an arrow passing along the axis of the helix 21.
If the wristwatch radio 10 had only one of the antennas reception would be poor when the person wearing the wristwatch radio 10 places the wristwatch radio 10 in an orientation not suitable for the antenna to properly receive signals. Therefore, two antennas are required for good reception and/or transmission. However, having two antennas requires more space in the radio and increases the complexity, quality and cost of the radio. Thus, it is desirable to have an antenna suitable for use on a wristwatch radio that operates well in various orientations.